A kiss for you, a kiss for me
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Twoshot! What happens when Snape and Blaise gang up on Draco in potions class? Add a truth potion, one Hermione Granger and a bunch of Griffindors. What do you get?
1. Draco1, Hermione0

_Draco-1 Hermione-0_

_ARGHHH!!! That egomaniac. What was he thinking? Actually scratch that what the hell was Snape thinking?_

I was thinking back to what had just happened in potions class. We were making veriserium (sp?) and Snape had put Malfoy and I together.

We worked fine until Snape made us test our potion. Of course he let Draco go first and Zabini asked the first fatal question.

"_Draco is it true you like Granger and want to kiss her?" I should have known the answer by the smirk on Blaise's face and the look of hatred on Malfoy's._

"_Well Mr Malfoy answer the question." Thinking back Snape too had a weird gleam in his eyes. _

"_ghid" _

"_What was that Mr Malfoy we couldn't hear you?" Malfoy's frown grew deeper_

"_I said yes."_

"_WHAT!!!" The Griffindors were on him in a matter of seconds. Which led to a huge fight between the Slytherins and Griffindors. Snape was too busy trying to sort out the fight that I managed to sneak out of the room without being seen._

Which brings me here. I'm sitting on a rock facing the lake throwing stones into the water.

"You know I meant what I said in there."

"I kinda guessed that Malfoy, considering you were under a truth potion." I didn't bother to look back when I heard him move. He sat down beside me and looked at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"Was that planned?" I asked still looking out across the lake.

"Yea the planned it but I don't know why." I turned towards him and before I could say anything he kissed me.

"I guess that 1-nil Hermione." He said before he got up and ran back to the castle.

I looked back over the lake before getting up and dusting myself off.

"Not yet Draco." I said to myself before heading back to the castle through one of the hidden passageways.

* * *

_What do you think? It's a two shot._

_Please R_&_R and tell me what you think._

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. One all, now we’re even

_One all, now we're even _

_Draco's POV_

_I can't believe I did that!!! What in the world made me kiss her right then and there? Arggh!!!!!!!!!! She's so going to hate me. God I hate myself for doing what I did._

I walked towards the room of requirement and thought about what I wanted to appear. I opened the door and went to lie down on the king sized bed that was in the middle of the room.

I flicked my wand at the stereo sitting in the corner and music filled the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_Hermione's POV_

I followed Draco back up to the castle and to the room of requirements. I waited for a few minutes before following him in.

I crept inside trying not to make any noise. I looked around and found him lying on a bed fast asleep. A few ideas entered my mind but I was hesitant to follow through with them.

I walked up to the bed and gently laid down on it. Ginny and Lavender always said that we should try an experiment with a few boys. So now is the time. We often wondered whether or not they would wake up if they were kissed or what not while they were asleep.

I leaned in to kiss him but stopped barely a centimetre from his lips. I was about to pull back and walk out of here but then I thought about the potions incident and the lake. I leaned down again and kissed him. I was surprised however when his arms wrapped around me and he started to respond. It went on for a minute or so before I pulled away.

I sat up properly and looked down at him. He slowly opened his eyes and literally fell off the bed from the shock. I couldn't help but giggle.

"God Hermione. What are you doing here? Or better yet why the hell did you kiss me?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him before getting up and walking towards the door.

I stopped with my hand on the handle and turned around to look at him again.

"Just think of it this way Draco, now we're even." I turned the handle and walked out and practically ran back to the Griffindor common room.

* * *

_Finished!!! Yay! So how did you like it?_

_Please R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	3. IMPORTANT AN

AN: thanks to all those who reviewed even if they were a type of flame. I still appreciate it. To answer people's questions about my writing usually it's pretty good but I'm really sick at the moment and my mind has detached itself. My keyboard is also not working properly some of the keys are hard to press, thanks to my little brother and his tantrums. I hope you understand that I'm trying my best at least while I'm sick and when I'm better I'll try to improve them.

_Princess of Darkness17 _


End file.
